Perdón
by LadyDiamond88
Summary: Perdón por ser cobarde. Perdón por llamarte esta noche. Perdón por desperdiciar nuestra ultima oportunidad. Perdón. ONESHOT


_La gente siempre dice que es mejor quedarse con el recuerdo._ _Un beso siempre será mejor que el silencio. Una caricia siempre será mejor que una piel fría y descolorida._ _Una sonrisa siempre será mejor que unos ojos sin vida._

 _Quiero recordarla, quiero revivir como brillaban sus ojos castaños cada vez que me veía salir del ascensor._ _El sonido de su risa escandalosa colandose en cada rincón de mi casa. Las largas, interminables horas en las que ambos intercambiabamos secretos._

 _Su sedoso pelo rubio acariciando mi hombro, mientras veíamos una pelicula tras otra._ _La tranquilidad que su voz le daba a mi alma. La manera en la que su dulzura simplemente era la luz de mi oscuridad. Todos y cada uno de los abrazos que ella me ha regalado durante quince largos años._

 _\- Morgan, dejala irse._

 _La voz de mi mejor amigo me devuelve a la realidad._ _Aparto mis ojos de su cuerpo inerte para observar a Spencer._

 _Él tiene los ojos rojos, tan rojos como los mios propios. Su gesto parece muerto, tan muerta como estará ella en unos minutos._

 _Otra lagrima vuelve a caerse de mis ojos. Otro suspiro vuelve a salir de mi garganta, mientras siento como mi corazón se oprime cada vez más._

 _Penelope era mi mejor amiga. Ella fue la persona más importante de mi vida durante muchos años. A pesar de que nosotros nunca fuimos pareja, nuestros labios nunca se rozaron. Lo nuestro era algo puro, incorruptible y eterno._ _Ahora, más que nunca, ella sera mi angel de la guarda._ _Aunque, en realidad, el_ _la siempre lo habia sido._

 _Observo atentamente las manos del doctor_ , mientras desconecta aquella maldita maquina que ha mantenido a mi amiga con vida.

Siento como mi cuerpo se sacude a la misma vez que escucho su ultimo latido.

Con mis propios ojos llenos de lagrimas, veo a Spencer Reid derrumbarse frente a su cadaver.

Él agarra su fria mano y la encierra entre sus dedos, dejando que todo su dolor salga de su cuerpo. Con el alma temblando, le da un ligero beso en los nudillos y le susurra: "Te quiero, Pen"

Y yo, cobarde como siempre, me limito a observar desde la distancia. Me trago mis sentimientos, mi desesperación y mi duelo.

Sé que esta noche no voy a dormir. Sé que me voy a tumbar en la cama y voy a llorar como un niño pequeño. Sé que Savannah me va a consolar y tambien sé que me voy a sentir muy miserable. Porque voy a desear que sus manos fueran las de ella. Porque voy a terminar gritandole que _ella no tiene ni puta idea de lo que siento._

Y entonces mi novia va a llorar. Eso terminara de destrozarme, aunque creo que quedarme solo sería un justo castigo.

Destroce la vida de Savannah Hayes. La utilice como un premio de consolación, siempre en segundo lugar. Yo le dí un hijo pero fuí incapaz de darle mi corazón. He sido egoista, traidor y mentiroso. Le hice creer en un cuento de hadas que no existia. Porque en mi cuento solo hay demonios y bestias sin alma.

Destroce la vida de Penelope García. Ella me amaba. Nunca me lo dijo, pero yo lo sé. De igual manera que yo la amaba a ella. Pero no quise luchar por su amor, no quise arriesgarme por ella. De todas maneras, mi mejor amiga siempre estaba ahí para mi. En las buenas, en las malas. En la salud, en la enfermedad. En la tristeza, en la pobreza. Hasta que la muerte nos ha separado.

Spencer sale de la habitación sin decirme ni una palabra. Su hombro derecho me golpea ligeramente al pasar por mi lado.

Sé que en el fondo, el me culpa de lo sucedido.

Penelope no quería salir aquella noche, tenía frío. Ella prefería comer palomitas mientras veía peliculas de terror con Spencer Reid.

Ella me había sustituido por el joven Doctor. Decía que quedar conmigo ya no era apropiado.

Pero ese viernes por la noche, yo la necesitaba. Así que la llame y como siempre, Penelope acudió a mi rescate.

A pesar del frío. A pesar de que eran las dos de la madrugada. A pesar de que no le gustaba conducir cuando llovía. A pesar de que Spencer le había sugerido esperar a que pasara la tormenta.

Cuando un par de horas despues mi smartphone sonó, yo sabía. Sabía que algo malo le había sucedido. Porque ella siempre estaba a mi lado, sin importar la hora ni el lugar.

-¿Porqué tuviste que molestarla, tío?

La voz acusadora de Luke Alvez se me clava en mitad de mi corazón. Soy incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Sé que él esta tan destrozado como yo.

Alguien me dijo que él era la nueva ilusión de Penelope. Sinceramente, me alegre por ella.

Él era un buen hombre, solo lo que ella se merecía. Luke no tenía miedo de mostrarle su amor, él no temió perderla. Él fue valiente. Él si se atrevió a decirle que la amaba.

Con el alma a pedazos, observo como una enfermera cubre su cuerpo sin vida con una sabana blanca. Cierro los ojos y ahora, justo cuando nada tiene solución, me confieso.

-Te amo, Penelope. Perdoname.

Mi voz es apenas un debil susurro. Las piernas me tiemblan pero salgo de aquella habitación antes de dejarme caer al suelo.

Ahora da igual. Tu ya no estas aqui. Y yo nunca podré perdonarme. Porque yo no te cuide bastante. Porque yo te falle. Porque yo me case con otra mujer, sabiendo que tu me amabas a mi. Porque tarde me he dado cuenta que quizas yo no sepa vivir sin ti. Porque justo cuando tu ya no puedes oirme, yo te declaro mi amor.

Perdón por ser cobarde. Perdón por llamarte esta noche. Perdón por desperdiciar nuestra ultima oportunidad. Perdón.


End file.
